Piece of Pie
by Lua Evangeline
Summary: Existem coisas que mudam completamente o rumo da vida das pessoas, a minha... Bem, foi um pedaço da torta. AU


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos. Mas, eu ainda tenho uma tara incondicional por Remus Lupin, Sirius Black continua a ter o sorriso de lado dos meus sonhos e James Potter continua a ser meu irmão por me identificar por ele, por mais idiota que isso possa parecer.

**Resumo: **Existem coisas que mudam completamente o rumo da vida das pessoas, a minha... Bem, foi um pedaço da torta.

* * *

**Piece of Pie**

**By.: **_Lua Evangeline_

Sei que é ridículo dizer que um pedaço de torta mudou a minha vida, que soa estranho e tudo mais, você deve me achar louca, mas a verdade é: _um pedaço de torta mudou a minha vida_.

Costumo frequentar a mesma lanchonete desde os 4 anos, meu pai me levou á ela e eu simplesmente me apaixonei pela torta de morango, era minha pequena rotina, sempre e sempre, meu pai sorria para mim e pedíamos aquela maravilhosa torta.

Sinto dizer que esse não é o momento onde minha vida muda, meu primeiro emprego foi naquela lanchonete, eu a frequentava o bastante para conhecer a todos ali, na época eu tinha 16 anos, era divertido e eu costumava ganhar minha torta favorita de graça por ser funcionaria, isso me deixava feliz. Eu já trabalhava há um tempo quando _ele_ foi pela primeira vez ao _Royal Dinner_, o conhecia da escola, o senhor popularidade, ele olhou pra mim e sorriu, fiquei confusa, ele jamais falava comigo, retribui o sorriso por pura educação e voltei ao trabalho, ele estava aqui pela torta, todos sempre vinham aqui por ela.

Depois de um tempo, percebi que ele vinha todos os dias, não que fosse incomodo, ele pedia sempre a mesma torta de chocolate e ficava a me olhar, me seguia com os olhos, eu corava, não consigo passar muito tempo sendo o centro da atenção de uma pessoa sem corar, não é minha culpa. Eu nunca o servia, tinha vontade, mas, simplesmente não o fazia.

Um dia eu fui servi-lo, um favor para uma amiga, era minha desculpa, ia ser a primeira vez que iria falar com ele, sentia certo nervosismo, era estranho, mas eu ia conhecer o cara da torta de chocolate, iria falar com ele pela primeira vez, sorri levemente, aquilo era realmente estranho.

- Bem-vindo ao _Royal Dinner,_ posso anotar o seu pedido?! – Adoro dizer essa frase, e adorei ainda mais quando ele me mostrou aquele sorriso torto.

- Torta de chocolate e mais café. – Ele balançou a xícara, e acrescentou. – Seu nome também seria uma boa. – Eu sorri de leve, ele sabia meu nome estávamos na mesma classe de literatura. Apontei então para a plaquinha onde estava escrito "_Lily_", ele riu. – Prefiro que você fale para mim. – Corei levemente, juro que não queria, mas não pude evitar.

- Sou Lily Evans, agora que lhe disse meu nome que tal me dizer o seu? – Eu sabia o nome dele, todos sabiam quem ele era.

- James Potter, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la Lily. – Eu sorri e acenei levemente com a cabeça, segui até a cozinha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa boa? – Olhei para Norah, a cozinheira, ela era um ano mais velha, e sempre sabia de tudo, ela era muito madura pra idade que tinha.

- Por que a pergunta, N.? – Ela me olhou sorrindo de lado.

- Seu sorriso bobo não engana ninguém, você é uma menina fácil de ler e entender. – Corei, sempre muito perceptiva, Norah adorava ver-me corar.

- Erm... Torta de chocolate. – Dei a ela o papel do pedido, enquanto pegava o bule de café quente, ela olhou pra mim como quem acabava de entender tudo.

- Aqui está Lils, tente falar mais vezes com ele, você fica muito bonitinha com esse sorriso bobo na cara. – Deixei a cozinha corada, seguindo até a mesa dele. Coloquei a torta na sua frente e enchi a caneca com café, sorri de leve e ele apenas me olhava, o brilho em seu olhar fez meu coração ficar descompassado, estava sendo boba, mas, aquele olhar e aquele sorriso foram feitos pra mim e mais ninguém.

- Lily. – Ele me chamou quando eu já me retirava, parei e voltei meu olhar a ele sorrindo como quem pergunta "Sim?" – Gostaria de comer comigo? – Olhei-o surpresa, aquele tipo de convite nunca era direcionado a mim, as outras eram mais atraentes e simpáticas, eu sempre fui a mais quieta entre elas.

- Eu... – Hesitei por um instante, aquele era James Potter me convidando para comer torta. – Eu adoraria, mas, não hoje, estou trabalhando. – Sorri em desculpa e voltei ao trabalho.

Estava sentada a frente de James, potencialmente nervosa, achando aquilo tudo muito estranho, costumava comer sozinha ou com Jinx, minha melhor amiga, nunca com outra passoa, principalmente na _Royal Dinner,_ ele sorriu pra mim e aquilo fez meu coração disparar em uma freqüência nem um pouco normal.

- Sempre a vi por aqui e na escola, sempre tão centrada e distraída, diferente de tudo que já vi. – Olhei-o surpresa, ele reparava em mim, ri sem graça.

- Como uma pessoa pode ser concentrada e distraída ao mesmo tempo, Potter? – Perguntei sorrindo de leve.

- Não sei, você o é, então me diga. – Ele deu aquele sorriso de lado, aquele era o _meu _sorriso.

- Acho que o que você quer dizer é que eu sempre estou me afundando em pensamentos e, enquanto estou nele acabo me desligando do mundo. – Disse tranquilamente, ele me encarou por um momento, pude ver as pequenas manchas esverdeadas na imensidão dourada que são seus olhos.

Depois daquele momento tivemos uma conversa agradável, tentei convencê-lo que a torta de morango era mais gostosa que a de chocolate, ele discordou veemente, defendendo sua torta preferida, minha tarde não podia ter sido mais divertida, James era um cara legal, meio hiperativo, e com vasto conhecimento, não tanto quanto Remus Lupin, um de seus amigos que eu conhecia por ser meu parceiro de Biologia, mas, tinha seus ideais e convicções e os defendia com vigor. Ficamos mais próximos depois daquele dia, comecei a conversar com ele na escola, conheci Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e me aproximei mais de Remus, tinha acabado entrando no grupo deles de algum modo, eles me aceitaram de bom grado.

Estavamos sentados na mesa do _Royal Dinner_ – James e eu - fazia um tempo em que nós não saiamos sozinhos estavamos sempre acompanhados por nossos amigos, sorri, gostava de estar na companhia de James, ele tinha virado meu melhor amigo com o tempo, não, ele se tornou minha paixão, eu me apaixonei por ele e sua estranha personalidade.

-Lils – James chamou minha atenção, ele parecia ansioso com alguma coisa.

- Sim James?! – Voltei toda minha atenção a ele que levou a mão aos cabelos bagunçando-os, fazendo o cabelo ficar ainda mais arrepiado. Então vi Mary trazendo uma torta de chocolate em nossa direção, vi James morder o lábio inferior, fiquei confusa enquanto Mary pousava a torta em minha frente. Arregalei os olhos ao ver o que estava escrito ali e olhei para James, que parecia apenas me observar nervoso, voltei a pousar meu olhar na torta por alguns instantes e sorri de leve: "_Lily, namora comigo?_". Agora eu tinha entendido o porquê dos outros terem nos deixado sozinhos, percebi o silêncio no estabelecimento, como se todos esperassem minha resposta, cortei levemente um pedaço da torta e coloquei no meu prato, todos pareciam observar cada movimento meu, olhei para James e sorri, comi um pedacinho da torta e disse.

- Sim – Disse-lhe com a maior tranqüilidade que conseguia, estava explodindo por dentro e tudo que pude ver foi o sorriso de James, _aquele_ sorriso, e então me beijou, e tudo que eu podia sentir era o gosto de chocolate, a felicidade se espalhando por meu corpo. Tinha acabado de trocar, de agora em diante minha torta preferida era a de chocolate, James tinha me convencido que aquele era o melhor sabor.

Eu e James continuamos juntos depois de terminar o colegial e estavamos na Faculdade, estava cursando Gastronomia, depois de passar anos ao lado de tortas eu era praticamente uma especialista no doce, já James cursava Direito, era bem a cara dele, ainda mantínhamos contato, ou melhor, uma forte amizade com Sirius, Remus e Peter, claro, eles eram os melhores amigos de James, eram praticamente irmãos aqueles quatro, ainda falava com Joanna, que ainda insistia em ser chamada de Jinx, na Faculdade, conheci Nynphadora Tonks, ela cursava artes, era excêntrica como seu nome, mas o abominava – o nome, claro – preferia ser chamada de Tonks, ou qualquer outro apelido, conheci muitas outras pessoas simpáticas e fiz algumas amizades. Nunca deixei de frequentar o _Royal Dinner_, aquele era o meu lugar preferido e sempre seria.

Estavamos ali, no _Royal Dinner_, para meu aniversário de 21 anos, ria das confusões de Tonks, ela parecia ter dois pés esquerdos, Remus pareceu realmente interessado nela, não duvidava que eles estivessem juntos dali a algumas semanas, Jinx ria da cara do namorado e Sirius tentava convencer Norah a sair com ele, até parece, Norah não era uma das mais fáceis, e James bem, ele me olhava com uma intensidade que me fazia corar a todo instante.

Desta vez, Mary trazia um pedaço de torta de chocolate com morangos, era diferente do meu pedido habitual, não entendi porque ela havia feito aquilo, quando ela posou a torta, eu arregalei os olhos, em cima do pedaço de torta havia uma caixinha de veludo com um anel de pra com uma esmeralda solitária ali, olhei para James que sorriu pegando a caixinha e se ajoelhando a minha frente, sem percebi prendi a respiração.

- Lily Evans, eu não sabia onde, nem quando deveria fazer um pedido desses, passei um bom tempo pensando e percebi que esse era lugar e esse era o momento, e não podia deixá-lo passar, você é tudo pra mim Lils, tudo que realmente importa, eu me apaixonei por você no momento em que a vi no colégio, mas não tinha a mínima ideia de como me aproximar de você, que parecia tão intocável e distante, fiquei sabendo que você trabalhava aqui e comecei a vir todos os dias somente pra lhe ver, você ficava linda com o uniforme de garçonete, parecia realmente amar o lugar e tudo que ele representava, quando você finalmente veio falar comigo, quando a Meg não veio trabalhar, foi o melhor de todos, foi quando eu a convidei para sair, pensei que ia recusar, mas no fim acabou aceitando, eu praticamente explodi de animação por dentro, naquele dia Sirius disse que eu era um idiota apaixonado. – "_E ainda é_" ouvi Sirius falar ao fundo, mas meu foco estava em James, não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, vi que ele revirou os olhos e sorriu. – Nós conversamos e ficamos amigos, quando mais uma vez, bem aqui, você aceitou ser minha namorada, depois de muito pensar, percebi que aqui é nosso lugar e que tortas marcaram nossa vida, por isso, vou pedir, mesmo arriscando levar um "não", ou um "ainda não é tempo pra isso", mas vou pedir mesmo assim.– Ele tomou fôlego e corou levemente. – Lily Evans, quer se casar comigo?

Sorri, só havia uma resposta para aquela pergunta. – Sim.

Agora depois de um ano, eu finalmente entendi, porque uma torta de chocolate com morango, eu amava a torta de morango e James a de chocolate, as duas juntas, significava unir aquilo que nós dois amávamos em um, porque nos amamos e somos como um, apesar de tudo, por isso eu digo um pedaço de torta pode mudar tudo e ela mudou, pelo menos pra mim.

* * *

.-.' Faz um tempo desde a ultima vez que eu escrevi alguma coisa, mas, esses anos eu 'tava em pânico e tudo era muito corrido pelo fato de eu ter entrado na Faculdade me ferrado em algumas matérias e ter que me esforçar em dobro pra mostrar que eu sou capaz, principalmente por meu pai ser professor de universidade, mals, mas eu ainda tenho algumas fics que eu comecei mas, não deu pra terminar, essa é pra tentar marcar minha volta, ela tava parada a um tempo e não ficou como eu esperava, mas, tudo bem, eu acho, se você gostou ou não, mande sua opinião, por favor, e eu não tenho beta nem sou muito boa em português então, desculpem-me qualquer coisa horrenda que tiver por aí. Hm 'to tagarelando aqui, ah e o _Royal Dinner_ é o nome da lanchonete do seriado _Bones_, que eu gosto muito e resolvi colocar aqui.

Bem é isso, desculpa essa N.A. _Lua Evangeline_


End file.
